


Thor: Everchanging

by SIR_QUACK_AL0T



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, All movies through a time line and in mostly Loki's perspective and mind, Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Drama, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jotun Loki, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIR_QUACK_AL0T/pseuds/SIR_QUACK_AL0T
Summary: How was it, to be the least favorite. To be the shadow... To be unimportant and looked down upon. Thor never had to know, never had to see it. Never wanted to or could see it.Loki felt the moment their paths diverged. Felt it deep in his icing over chest. But he still tried... Till he realized. Why bother? and he let go. Falling, falling, falling... Till he lost who he was. Why bother remembering, why try to go back. Thor sees him now, he sees the ghost of his pain. But its too late. He sees nowhere bright anymore. And the god that looked so much like the sun. Overcasting and shrouding his inferior moon. Want him by his side again?Dream on. Cause he can't no longerThis is following the movies timelines. I Plan it to be a longer fic and take my time. It will be a slow process and I hope to touch upon theories, on emotional conspiracies and facts about Loki while streching it to yaoi! Have fun reading!





	Thor: Everchanging

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I am only leaving ONE chapter for now. I don't want to lose the idea so I started it for now. I am already working on a Thorki called "Thor: Rejection and acceptance" which is not fully based on movies or comics. (And needs to be edited cause I mixed sakaar up with nowhere lol)
> 
> moving on, this will be continued once I finish that one. But don't worry. The other is planned to be short. I put a 15 chapter limit... But I think 10 is where I will actually end it. That's all friends!

“You were both born to be king.”

 

>  

We are equal, we are brothers, we will always be together.

 

The lies set in by an important, ever present and permanently scarring father.

 

As he grew, he always believed himself an equal to his older brother. Really believed the word from his father. That they both were Destined to be king. But that was the thoughts of a ten-year-old boy. At twelve he hardly believed the thought, of being plausible.

 

Bright green stare at a textbook, one he had stolen behind the guard's eyes. No doubt Heimdall saw, and his father knew. But it was doing no harm… he had already done this multiple times and returned each book perfectly intact. Why didn't they just let him get it properly instead of allowing him to “sneak” it? Then again. That would just be too boring, wouldn't it?

 

A small knock was heard and the small boy smiled. “Come in.”

 

The door creaked an laughter filtered the air as a small blonde entered the room. “Loki, don't you think reading stolen books get boring?”

 

The Raven shrugs, closing the novel and turning to face the other who was quickly approaching his desk. “Maybe, but it better than getting in trouble with you. At least whatever I do dad doesn't get very mad at me.”

 

The blonde prince frowned, crossing his arms defensively as he turned his gaze away. “The old man. It's not my fault all the time. You cause trouble of your own in those, quest.” He defended and Loki could only chuckle at him, not yet leaving his chair as he crossed his legs, laying his face into his palm.

 

“So, the troll you decided to lead into the kitchen was not all on your part, Thor?”

 

The spoken to prince made an annoyed sound, grunting as he deepened a childish scowl. “I was not the one who came up with the idea. I simply said let us get back at Ingrid for her rude remarks of my maturity.”

 

“That right there proves her right by those remarks. You are a very immature brother.” Loki chides the other, taunting with a smug smile and leering posture. He was baiting the blonde and it worked.

 

Thor threw his hand up pointedly, growling out loud. “Says you! I'm the older, and I was not planning to prank her!”

 

“but you did?” The other prince spoke, tilting his head innocently as his smile turned coy.

 

If his brothers face could get any redder, Loki could name him off of a fruit. But that was a little too far. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Thor.

 

Jumping off his seat Loki threw his hands around his brother's shoulders and tipped on his toes to bump their heads. “Ok, I caused the trouble. But I'm not admitting it to mother. You can say it to father but I will be mad if you tell her.” He laughed out. Thor hugged him back, a poutier like expression seen.

 

“Yeah, fine.” Thor lowered his head to gently bump back and then shifted to a goofy/happy grin. “Let's go play outside today. We got free time before father takes us for our next lessons.”

 

Loki nods. “Yeah, he is taking us to learn how to fight in combat now right?” Green eyes fall low, Loki shifting in the hug so that his head fell into the hollow of his brother's shoulder. “I, I’m not sure about this Thor. I'm not as big as you or most… I don't really like fighting either. Dad might get mad if I can't Keep up.” His fingers tightened, crinkling the fabric of the older. “I don't want to disappoint him.” ~~~~

The arms around Loki’s waist squeeze him closer. “You will be fine. We both will mess up at first, and learn together. As we always have. You helped me with all my studying when I was and still suck at the task. I can aid you here brother.”

 

This gained a bright smile, Loki looking up to his older brother with hope, relief, and just pure joy. He loved his brother, trusted and always looked up to him. Moving away from the hug he intertwined their hands and feels his grin stretch. “We can do this together. Like always.”

 

Thor nods, “mhm. Like always.”

  
  
  


Or so he thought.

  


The fun lasted for only so long and Thor and Loki were set to train. The two had only known so little about fighting. Thor more than the younger. Loki tended to do the harmless magic he learned way back before he could remember. Shapeshifting. Fun to pick at Thor with, fun to use for pranks. But not useful in battle.

 

Loki tried his best but the heavy sword easily got swiped from his hands when the teacher hit it. Over and over again, Loki hissed and fumed from inside but tried to remain calm.

 

“Good job Thor, good.” Their father's voice echoed and Loki had his view stolen by his brother. He learned it so easily, was going and shifting into each taught stance with ease. Loki was stuck in awe and smiled wide as he watched his brother. Pride filled him at the site and then his father's joyful eyes turned to him… Then the joy fell. “Loki, concentrate. You have yet to master one.” The tone their father used, was not anything like he sounded for Thor… Nothing but disappointment.

 

Loki tried again, and again, then sighed. This was not his style. His teacher lets out one as well and then walked to Odin. The two talked and Loki felt his heart drop as they both looked at him like a helpless case. Under their gaze, Loki shuffled uncomfortably.

Odin whispered something back and their mother, whom was standing next to them and became angered. She was talking to him about something and softly argued. Odin was less silent though. Loki could hear him talking down about the noirnet. He was saying something about needing to start practicing on manning up, training harder and differently from Thor to catch up. It made him feel low. He was still a good couple of years from his brother. They were not yet in teens. Body barely twelve.

 

Thor had stopped his training and went to Loki, trying to intertwine their hands and comfort the now shaking boy. He pulled his younger brother in a somewhat protective hold. “Don't worry about it Loki. Dad's just hard headed. Wait till he cools down. We can train together secretly when he runs off.”

 

Loki timidly nods, right hand picking at his left palm. Frigga seemed to finish her talk, Odin's face flushed red. It was so similar to when Loki angered Thor. A quick reminder of who Loki took off of. (The smarter one,) the young prince thought as their mother reached the two.

 

She smiled softly before taking Loki's hand. “Come on honey, Thor and Odin have things to get to.”

 

That made Loki’s heart sink. So much went through his mind at that instant. But he flushed it down. Looking to Thor he faked a smile. “Later brother.” He acted cheerfully. Thor looked thoroughly baffled but said nothing on the issue and just nods.

“Later.”

  
  


A long later.

  
  


A number of years passed, the passage of time so odd. He saw Thor less and less, and that teacher more and more. Nothing felt good really as he slowly learned the ways of the blade. And it would have been worse if not for their mother. Frigga, behind Odin's back, taught Loki about what he already had a talent for. Something they kept quiet about. The use of Seidr. Something he has been using all this time naturally.

 

That, that was the most he enjoyed himself. Learning that his mother used this, learning that he adapted to it so easily. And behind the teachers back, she showed him her preferred weapons. A staff or dagger. And he loved them so much more. Quick, weightless. You never know what to expect. Every evening when he was set free from the bruteish teacher. He ran to her. Odin was to busy with Thor to know. And that was fine.

 

Loki was fifteen now, and even though everyone had come to ignoring him now or comparing him to his older brother. He didn't care. Not like the way he worried about when he was only a child. He learned from his mother how to put on an act, how to stay strong. And to never seek your worth from others… But he would be lying if he said he didn't want their father to see what he could do. To show everyone he was more than the prince who failed to learn the arts of battle.

 

Loki stood looking regal beside his mother. They both stood with a straight and proper posture watching below as Thor fought against his contestants. He seemed comfortable with the three he fought. All laughing and enjoying the manliness of battle. Loki couldn't help also let a smile slip at the show.

Thor grew up so much. He held more of a manly frame. Muscled down and impending. He also grew tall, like a giant. His blond hair brushed his shoulders, his boxed jaw emphasizing his bright grins. He shone like the sun. Just as bright as their fathers armor. And as beautiful as their mothers graceful smiles. But Loki had grown too. But so different. He grew quite tall as well, but still stood a few inches below his brother it seemed. His body was slender, curved unlike his brothers boxed and large frame. His face and jaw were narrow and his hair stood down in wavy strands all the way to his neck. Shorter than Thor's but more refined. Loki looked nothing like Thor, or their father… Mother. He had come to that realization. Bright green no one held, long black Raven strands too dark to be related to their dad's faded silver grey. He was ghostly pale in compared to their gold hues. They all looked like the sun, and he stood there as the inferior moon.

 

Thor just beat his last battle when he put his hands high with a loud, boisterous battle cry. His eyes met Loki and he stopped. Smiling widely at him. Loki felt everything stop then and walked forward. It felt like it had been eons. He smiled back, a more soft and elegant closed mouth vs his older brothers open, teeth showing grin.

 

Odin seemed to notice and looked at the two. He felt his lips rise as well, Frigga beside him and holding his hands. Raising his hand high, the Allfather gained the people's attention, stopping the cheers and claps with the boom of his staff. “My oldest son, Thor. Has proved his worth as a warrior. His companions as well. Let this be the proof that he holds a power like I and holds the possibility to grow into a great king. Just like myself.” Taking a moment to stop, Odin allowed a cheer before raising his hand to stop them and continue. “I now claim, Thor Odinson. My oldest. To-”

 

“Wait, father!”

 

Everyone stopped. Blinking in some sort of confusion, Odin looks down to the pit where Thor still lied, his arm high. “I wish for a battle. Just one more to prove not one but twos worth.”

 

White brows dip low. “Two? And who would that be?”

 

Murmuring filled the stands, the warriors down among the blonde prince trying to talk to him in general confusion when blue eyes met emerald green.

 

Loki felt his whole body go stiff. (Oh the gods… please don't tell me he is thi-)

 

“I want to have a fight with my brother. Loki.”

 

Said brother groans. (Oh the norns, of course, he had too.)

 

Odin was filled with a look of shock, his brow lines up to his hair. “Thor, it is nice to want that. But Loki is not of equal ground. His teacher… Has reported his… “ Odin sent a scolding glance to the younger prince. “uncooperative, actions.”

 

Now Loki and Freya started to smirk, Thor himself bursting into joyous laughter. “So I heard! He has caused that man many a problem and I want to see how he does it!” The excitement he held was the same as whenever the two came up with a plan or prank that Loki would mostly control with his very limited shape-shifting abilities. What he knows now was seidr magic.

 

Loki took a few more steps forward, to the edge as he looked down at his brother and then. Didn't care what he did anymore. Didn't care what their father would think. Not about the teacher or the rules. When was he one to follow them? And his brother came up with this proposition.

 

Flicking his wrist, a small chant mumbled under his breath. Loki warped right in front of his older sibling. Looking up into his slightly wide eyes. Gasp were heard all around and Loki just chuckled. “Father will be upset. You know. The usual screaming you two like to do.”

 

Thor shook his head, standing back as he twirled the blade he held. “Yeah, but you are half to blame for coming down.”

 

(Equal blame. Equals.) Loki thought. And it put so much peace in him.

 

Odin said nothing as the two slowly backed away from another. So Loki took it as an ok. A sword was tossed to him which he caught with no problem. But as he looked at it. He felt nothing towards it but discomfort. Offering a smile to the man who threw it: A blonde mixed with the other two Thor had fought. An oriental man and a giant red-headed brute. The blonde had smiled in return to his own, and Loki then tossed the blade back.

 

Shock appeared on his face and Loki shrugged, waving both hands as he summoned two smaller blades. Thor looked at them with a raised brow, then lowered them in a sort of weary frustration.

 

“Loki… Do not play me with those. I hate when you stab me.”

 

The trickster laughed. “You prefer me to have a longer blade? I can stab with both?”

 

Sighing, the blonde pushed already sweat greased hair back. Loki just now realized the tired state of his brother. Dirty with sweat, blood, and earth. He was already breathing somewhat heavy and smelled strong. It wasn't a bad smell. But definitely very present.

 

Loki looked down at himself. He was completely clean, nothing out of place or dirty. His outfit was a mix between battle and nobility. Leather of black, green, and gold. Thor's silver and red. But solely gladiator form.

 

“We can do this another time,” he offered where Thor promptly shook his head.

 

“No, I do not need anymore laters to see my own brother.” And that was it. That was what caused Thor to spring the idea.

 

Loki felt himself smirk and laughed quietly as he prepared himself into a fighting stance. “Missed you too,” then Thor lunged.

 

The blade came quick, in a fluent stroke. But Loki saw it coming and swiftly detoured the blade with his smaller one, flicking it off balance and spinning an elegant circle towards Thor's back. The blonde quickly repost, a heavy lash starting from the floor to the sky in a swift, back turning slash. Loki gasped as he somewhat barely deflected it and warped back.

 

The two stood silent for a moment, both thinking, plotting, strategizing. And Loki’s felt mischievous.

 

Teeth showing, the younger prince walked soft, feather-like steps at the edge of the arena. A predatory like way to the actions he took of circling his brother. “Well,” he began, his brothers blue eyes lighting up with apprehension. “Is that all?” Thor opened his mouth to comment when suddenly, a 4 headed serpent his size materialized and snapped towards him. Thrown off, the young God immediately cut up and it went through the now known illusion.

 

Standing back he looked to see his brother had gone, then hands met his shoulders. “So skittish?” the taunt echoed, and Thor snarled grabbing his brother's shoulder. And pulling him up and then tossing him down.

 

Loki luckily caught himself, laughing loudly.

 

“I said fight me loki. No games!”

 

Green eyes trail to their father. “But isn’t everything a game?

 

The man stood silent. His eyes simply narrowed in silent warning. The Allfather wasn't happy with him. Nothing new.

 

Loki looked back to see his brother lunging and sighed, summoning ice from the floor up and trapping the oncoming blade… Or so he thought. The ice shattered as thunder vibrated through the sleek metal, and then zapped him. Letting out a startled sound, his magic suddenly flaring back. Fire and ice suddenly dance across the ring and collided with one another as well as the lightning, blowing up in the mages face and making both he, and Thor fly way off the ring and into the walls.

 

Not planned.

 

A silence filled the air, both princes staring wide eyed at the other. And then laughter. Both Thor and Loki fell in a fit of it from the shock of the aftermath. The crowd slowly followed in suit, each person starting with small snickers. No one dared to go louder as Odin silently watched.

 

Pulling himself up, the darker featured prince did a simple wave to dust himself off. Thor getting up to do much of the same but with his hands. Loki was just about read to walk and meet his brother at the halfway point. Ready to use a spell or two to clean the more disheveled of the two when Odin was seen now standing beside Thor. The blonde prince smiled wide as he looked up to their father, a gentle proud smile worn on the man.

 

“I now pronounce, my son, Thor. The new and solo owner of Mjolnir.” The Allfather proudly announced. His hand clasped Thor’s shoulder, shaking him slightly before placing a crescent designed hammer into the blonde palms, the simmering silver glistening brightly in the sun. It was a grand and elegant weapon… And it suited the golden prince so well.

 

Loki felt his cheeks rise and fully stretch as he smiled at his brothers own full grin. White teeth showed and blue eyes glowed. Thor deserved this happiness. This gift. He had worked so hard to get here. Loki would know… In all the years they were growing up together, Thor had never been so focused on anything until the day their father wanted them to learn the ways of war. Now Thor stood. At the top.

 

Loki readied to walk and stand by his brothers side when everything stopped.

 

Everyone was there already, talking loud and full of enthusiasm. Those three Loki saw before and many others stood around him with their father talking, laughing… Congratulating. Those blue eyes never left them, or the hammer… And they never met him.

 

A darkness seemed to form around Loki. This long shadow of nothingness as he was fully aware of how invisible he became. No one sees him… No one, cares? Something took control and his footsteps back up once, the retreat unnoticed. And then the next, and next, and next… Hand grazing a wall, Loki followed it, keeping his eyes on his brother, a part of him begging for the other to look, to stop him. But he never did. Reaching the archway out. Green eyes watched widely at the blissfully unaware blue. The people around the blonde a blur to him. Lips part, and Loki feels his chest clench almost painfully.

 

“Don’t you see me brother?” He whispered, a hollow nature to it… The feeling becoming worse as his words were ignored. The darkness grew, an almost drowning feeling consuming him. An icy, all consuming chill bloomed in the depths of his chest, stretching like veins across ever paling skin. A odd mist came from his breath. And suddenly. He felt numb. Blank. Eye begin to dull and his expression faded. Nothing is seen as this emptiness washes over.

 

And he turns his back.

 

Loki barely reach under the arch when warm soft fingers grabbed his wrist.

 

Turning Loki was met with his mother. She offered a smile which he returned the favor to. But it felt so different. Empty. She seemed to notice.

 

Moving her hand towards him, she caressed his cheeks, gently tipping his face up to hers. “Loki, my baby. I’m so proud of you.” A spark flared.

 

Turning to fully face the woman known as his mother he broadened the falsely made smile. “That makes one of us.”

A soft sigh is heard, Frigga lowering to be completely leveled with her son. “You worked just as hard as your brother. I am so proud of both of you… And so very much of you.” Face becoming more gentle she pulled the youngling into a tight embrace. “I feel so much pride that I was able to teach you… To watch you flourish in a way most don't… So unique and different.”

 

Frigga stopped at that. Keeping her sons chilled body against hers. The chill slowly receded and slowly. Smaller hands grasped at her and hugged back. “Love you mother.”

 

She squeezed tighter. “Love you too, My dear Loki.”

 

The hug only lasted a few moments longer when the young prince decided to pull away. Loki looked at his mother with a more visible calm, the curve of his thin lips more legitly made then the past two. “I’m, going back to my room. To, finish my book. I think I put it on hold long enough.”

 

Frigga frowned. “Don’t you want to stay here, celebrate with your brother?”

 

Eyes trailing, Loki looked to the said teen. Green watched for several moments before the boy shook his head, lips tightly pull upward as he closed his eyes to his mother. “He seems to have just the right amount of company. Why would I be needed?” And he pulled away.

 

Frigga could only watch as her youngest son left, seeing his magic darken and swell. Her fist clenched tight and she stood unable to find her words.

 

“Frigga?”

 

She turned.

 

“Come with me darling… Where is Loki?” Odin asked at the end, eyes searching before he readied to use his powers instead when he was stopped.

 

“Give him some time, he needs it.” She somewhat pleaded, head tilt to emphasized the importance of the request.

 

Odin heeded it and pulled her into a gentlemen's embrace, holding her dear as he looked deep into her eyes. “He takes so much off of you… Even the need to be alone in the quiet rather than the loud bouts of our parties. I’m so glad to see our sons reflect you… And be so much of themselves.”

 

Frigga hums, hand playing with her husbands sleeves. “Make sure to tell him that… Don’t forget he also needs your attention sometimes. To know he is still your son in your eyes.”

 

Odin nods, kissing her lightly against her forehead. “Oh course. I will never forget about him. Either of our sons.”

 

The woman sighs cuddling more closely. (Please don’t… Dont’ forget he needs you too.)

 


End file.
